Love can Happen, Anyone, Anywhere, Anytime
by Time Lord Ozymandias
Summary: Tai is starting to look at his best friend more and more lately and he might just find out the reason why. Taito/Yamachi.
1. Looking in his eyes

... ... ...

I am walking to school on an early Monday morning with my backpack bursting with school supplies that are weighing me down. The thought about the night before when I was at my best friends concerts came to me. It's probably the millionth I've been to one but I can't stop going to his concerts and seeing his blonde hair flying around as he singing. It just seems like I can't stop seeing him lately. I keep looking at him more and more.

"Yo, Taichi, wait up." I turn around to see the blonde singer running up to me." How did like my concert last night."

"Oh Yamato, It was really great. I look forward to seeing you perform next week."

We kept talking like this for the whole walk to school. I really glad that we usually get to school very early because we then have lots of time to talk with each other in the band room with our other friends.

When we got there, the door was closed and locked like always. There were some people waiting outside the door as we came near.

"What took you so long; we have been waiting for ten minutes now?" said a young girl.

"Sorry Sora, you know as well as I do that we all hate traffic." Matt said. "You are still bringing in instruments I see."

"Ya, well I am progressing an all of them very fast. So I am bringing them in so I can play them in class."

Just then the music teacher came in and unlocked the door and we all went in. I didn't realize it but I was staring at Matt again.

"I'm glad that the people involved in music get the _Music Room_ this year for once." Matt said as he eyeing me. "Tai, you seem out of it. What are you thinking about?"

This caught me completely off guard. "Oh, sorry, just in deep thought again."

"Tai can think, that _is_ a scary thought." said Jyou as he walked in with his new Silver Bach Trumpet. "Oh, Matt, I saw your brother on my way to school today and he wanted me to say hi and tha…"

I got lost in the middle of the conversation because Matt's face lit up at the mention of his brother. For some reason it caught my attention and I can't keep my eyes of him. Soon after that the bell rang and it was time to start first period, it is going to be a long day.

...

I came into the last period of the day: Band. All of my friends are in it this semester. Joe is playing the trumpet, Sora is playing the clarinet, Mimi playing the flute, Koushirou playing in the percussion section, and Matt playing the saxophone. I personally play the Euphonium. I love playing it; it has a deep, dark, rich tone.

We start by playing this one peace that is called "The Witch and the Saint". It starts out with Matt and me playing a medieval like theme. After a while I had a long rest in the music. Matt was playing so beautifully and I caught myself staring and turned away.

...

Later that day, Matt and I are walking in the park. Apparently, Matt wanted to talk to me about something or another but forgot as the day progressed. We have not said much to one another since we got there so we stopped at a bench under a tree. I looked over at Matt to say something but I got lost in the deep cobalt blue eyes that were looking at me. "Hey, Matt, you're staring off into space again." He then turned away almost immediately after I said that.

"Sorry" he simply said looking down at his feet.

"What is there to be sorry for, it's not like you mortally wounded me." I answered looking at him.

"Have you heard Joe and Sora are now together" Matt said to change the subject.

"Really?" I said, "I was wondering when those two were going to realize they liked each other."

I glanced down at my watch and saw it was past six. "Oh my goodness, I need to get home and eat dinner or I'm going to be kept from joining soccer this year. I have to go now Matt, see you around." With that I got up and ran to my apartment.

...

It is late and I am lying down in bed. My mind does not want to stop going through the different things that went on today. Then it stopped on Matt's eyes. I just can't stop thinking about them. There are so cute.

'Wait, what?' I bolted up into a sitting position on the bed. 'Did I just say that? I must be going out of my mind.' Then I realized, it just is not is eyes but Matt himself is cute.

'Matt is cute. That's why I keep staring at him. He is cute, and… and I love him.'

'I love Matt.'

... ... ...


	2. Love is Mutual

….. ….. …..

'I love Yamato. My Yama.'

"Are you OK there Tai." A voice whispered from above.

I shot my head up and saw my little sister Hikari peaking from the top bunk. "Ya." I answered and looked away. "Just a bad dream."

'What a stupid excuse, she knows I am not affected by bad dreams anymore' I thought as I scolded myself for saying something like that to her.

"If you say so Tai." She yawned. "Just remember I need my sleep unlike you who has the energy to stay up for all eternity."

I laughed a little at this. 'My sister _is_ understanding. Maybe I could tell her and ask what I should do.'

"Kari, could I talk to you about something. It is kind of…" I stopped short realizing that this might not be a good idea to be saying just yet. "Ahh, never mind."

She looked over the side of the bed. "You sure. If it's important I want talk with you about it."

"No, it's fine." Cutting her off. "Just, go to bed."

She rolled over in defeat and out of sight. "OK Tai."

As I lie down and close my eyes he came back to my thoughts. Those cute blue eyes and long blonde locks of hair approaching me.

'Maybe he might like me back.'

Rolling over I fell into a deep sleep with Matt in my thoughts.

…..

-Matt's POV.-

'Why can't I do it, why.'

I'm sitting on the side of my bed again. It just seems I can't tell him.

"Why"

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. It usually calms me down so I should get back to sleep.

After three glasses of milk I go back to my room. There's only one problem now, I still can't get to sleep.

'Earlier today I thought I had enough courage to tell him, but it apparently was not enough. Why can't I tell him how I feel about him. I've known I liked him for a long time now but I still can't tell him.' I sigh and look around the room. 'I can't get back to sleep so what shod I do. Maybe I could call him. No, his parents are probably sleeping. What if… what if I go to his house? It's nearby.'

'It's settled then. I am going to Tai's house right now.' I get up put on my shoes and walk out the door. 'Maybe tonight's the night I will tell him I like him.'

…..

I walk up to his apartment and wander how I am going to even enter through the door. The whole house is probably sleeping. I turn around thinking this a waste of time when I suddenly relies, I have a key to the darn house. I turn back around and pull out the key. 'I remember when Tai gave this to me.'

Opening the door I walk through the hall and find myself facing Tai's bedroom. After checking to see if anyone was sill awake I proceed carefully into the room.

Immediately entering the room I step on lots of odd soft stuff on the ground. I look down. 'His clothes. He has never bothered to clean up after himself.'

I look back up and there he is with the moon shining on his face making pure joy enter my entire being. "He looks so wonderful just sleeping there." I whispered out loud. He starts to stir and get up. I must have whispered too loudly. 'No, no, go back to sleep, I still want to see that beautiful face of yours.'

…..

-Tai's POV.—

"He looks so wonderful just sleeping there" whispered a soft familiar voice.

Stirring and wanting to go back to sleep I reluctantly open my eyes. Right in front of me I see two beautiful blue orbs. Slowly recognizing them I start to get up and realize who it is.

'What is he doing here?' Still shocked that he is here.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" I repeated in a whisper.

He sits on the bed and simply looks away and says, "I want to talk to you about something. No matter what force me to tell you if I am reluctant at all."

I simply say, "Go ahead."

He looks at me again and starts "I like someone very close to me. A very good friend of mine"

As he says this I start to feel sad that the person that I like is telling me he likes someone. 'No chance it is me. O, if only.' I sigh. "Who is it that you like" sounding a little disappointed.

Matt looks away and in a low tone asks "Do you have a problem with boys that like other boys?" Slowly getting quieter with every word.

My eyes getting wide I start to get my hopes back. "You mean you're… gay"

He turns his head back to me and nods his head.

"Matt." I start to say knowing that this will relieve both of us. "You are the same person that I have known and… well… I'm also gay."

We both look each other in the eyes searching deep within them. Then we both lean in toward each other and we then kiss. It is the most amazing thing I have done. His lips are so soft. We pull away and we both knew at that moment that we loved each other. I bring my hand up and cup my hand around his cheek and he leans into it. His skin is much smother then I would have thought it would be.

He lifts up his head and smiles. I smile back. "So this means we're boyfriends now?" He asks in a hopeful way.

I respond by kissing him again and saying yes.

Matt gets up and says we need sleep for tomorrow. I get up and hug him in a tight embrace. "Just get home safely and have a good night."

He smiles and reluctantly walks out the door into the hall and out the apartment.

"Matt, I love you." I whisper to myself.

I get back into bed and close my eyes. 'Me, Taichi with Yamato. This can't get any better.'

….. ….. …..


	3. Just a seminormal day

… … …

The next morning I woke up early, earlier than I have been in my entire life. I had only one thing on my mind, 'I want to see him again. I want to see him again.'

After running through a quick shower, I went into the kitchen and prepared my favorite form of breakfast, cereal. Looking up at the clock on the stove I noticed it was still very early for me to be up. "5:07, I never thought I'd be up at this time ever." I mumbled to myself.

"Neither did I, brother." The small familiar for voice came from my bedroom.

I turn around and see my sister at the door. I forgot we shared the same bedroom.

She was giggling as she came out and said something unheard to me.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

"I think what happened last night was cute."She spoke in a clear voice so I can understand what she is saying.

I started to get nervous remembering the events of last night. 'I hope she is talking about when she inquired me last night about how I felt.' "What do you mean?" I asked in a very nervous tone. I probably already knew what the answer is.

"You know what I mean. Matt came over last night." She stated and an annoyed if manner. I winced at Matt's name being said. She quickly returned to normal and added. "I was still awake when Matt came in and I watched the whole thing from the top bunk."

My eyes widened in confirmation of my fears. "Oh"

"Big Brother may always be watching, but little sister always knows." She giggled.

"You just made that last part up Kari." I retorted.

She looked a little hurt. "Well you know it's true."

I sighed and we just dropped the topic. We continued to normal morning activities. The only thing different was that he was still on my mind.

…

Later that morning I am walking to school and I reach the point where Matt and I usually cross paths. I stop at the intersection and wait. About a minute later he shows up. He sees me and slowly picks up his pace.

"Good morning wonderful" I call out when he is in range. He quickly shushes me.

"Don't say that I public, people might hear you." He hissed in my ear.

We catch each other in the eyes and stare into them for a long time. 'His eyes look even more beautiful in the morning.' I look away and start to head toward the school. Matt does the same thing and walks right next to me.

As we are walking, Matt starts to get a little closer each step. Eventually he gets close enough for our knuckles to start rubbing together. 'This fells nice.' I make the next move. I grab his hand and he does not reject it. This makes me very happy.

Soon we reach the school and we do the things that we normally do at school. The classes with Matt seem to go by fast and the classes without him are slow.

…

Come the end of the day after soccer, I am tired. I walk home slowly dragging my feet. 'Why is my house so far away from my school?'

As I walk through the door I head straight for my bed. Upon jumping on the bed, I noticed it was 8:34 PM. I just turn around and close my eyes to sleep.

My mother, realizing I came in the apartment, came in and asked. "Do you want anything to eat Taichi. We have leftovers from dinner."

At this I pop my head up and race for the kitchen. The only thing that can keep me from sleep is food.

After I ate a delicious bowl or two of leftovers, I return to my bed.

I shortly fall asleep with Matt on my mind.

…

The rest of the week went like this day. Peaceful walks in the morning with Matt. Long school days and soccer practices. Coming home tiered and having leftovers. Dreaming of him.

… ... …


End file.
